The Passionate Frenzy Before the Pregnancy
by Costas TT
Summary: Takes place after the Critic in the Cabernet, but no brain tumor for Booth, so it's very much AU. Timelines have also been altered. Bones decides on how to have the baby she wants so badly. What does it mean for her and Booth? Answers are inside. Enjoy!


**A/N:** Yes, this is another one in the slew of Bones pregnancy fics, but the timeline is different. For convenience, I also changed the Hodgins/Angela relationship timeline, to have their son born before the BB baby.

Standard disclaimers apply and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>The Passionate Frenzy Before the Pregnancy<strong>

"_Brennan, this is crazy… You do know how this is supposed to work, right? You get naked together, you devour each other in a passionate frenzy..." Angela said…And then she told me: "So, it's because Booth is hot. Now we're getting somewhere." She also told me to do this right._

Bones locked the thoughts of Angela and her words in a compartment of her genius mind, but it was all in vain. As soon as Angela left, Sweets appeared in her place.

"_I think you need to acknowledge that there are some emotional considerations that you might be denying… How can you two NOT see what's going on here?"_

She had barely squelched Sweets' annoying voice when Angela came back with a vengeance.

"_Did you ever think… what if Booth is the perfect father for your child? Not just his stuff, but HIM. What if you're throwing the chance to have a family, a real family because you are scared?" And then… "Listen, you said you wanted to do this alone because feelings are ephemeral. So is life, Brennan. We are here one minute and then we're gone the next. You should know that better than anybody. If you keep living trying to protect yourself, nothing is ever going to touch you."_

She growled in frustration. Getting up from her couch, she set her laptop on the coffee table. She wasn't going to get any work done on her book anyway. So she started nervously pacing the living room. On top of it all, Booth had told her that he couldn't go through with it, that he had to be involved as he wanted to be a real father to the baby, not just a sperm donor.

More memories flooded, unbidden, her head. Their first kiss in the rain all those years ago. The kiss they shared under the mistletoe at Christmas, due to Caroline having blackmailed her. The tree he gave her and her family. All the times he was there to comfort her with a hug. All the times they had saved each other's life, the times they had stood over death together, the times they had stared down death together. Whether she liked it or not, whether she was willing to admit it or not, she and Booth had a very strong emotional connection.

"_Brennan,"_ her inner Angela told her. _"Go out there and claim what's yours."_

"ENOUGH," she yelled. The situation was almost like those cartoons she sometimes watched with Booth and Parker, where the protagonist's conscience manifested itself in the form of a little angel and a little devil. Only this time both were telling her the exact same thing: Make Booth hers once and for all. As if all that wasn't enough, her mind was projecting images of her, Booth, Parker and a baby in the park with a dog. And she had to admit that she liked what she was imagining. Objectively, Booth was the ideal father for a child. He had proven it with Parker many times over and he wouldn't walk away from her kid, if she went ahead with it and used his stuff to get pregnant.

Suddenly, she had this moment of amazing clarity of thought, a sort of epiphany actually, and knew what she had to do. Grabbing her jacket, purse and keys, she made her way downstairs to where her car was parked. At this hour there wasn't much traffic, so she made good time to her destination. During the ride up in the spacious old school elevator, she successfully suppressed the doubts that were beginning to appear in her head. She was set on her course and this time there was no going back. Reaching the door to an apartment she knew well, she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Bones!" Booth was clearly surprised to see his partner at his door. "Don't just stand there, come in!"

"Thanks, Booth."

"Can I get you something?" His question was answered by a growl from her stomach. "Looks like I have an answer."

"But I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to, Bones. Step right this way, take a seat and you'll soon be feasting on the best pizza you've ever tasted."

"Booth, I am…"

"A vegetarian, I know. Wanna know something weird? I wanted to be adventurous, so I ordered a veggie pizza, king size. It was kind of a spur of the moment decision thing."

"Vegetarian pizza will do just fine, thank you."

Sharing a meal with her partner was the perfect way of strengthening her resolve. The conversation mostly revolved around the case they had solved, both of them avoiding the other issue. But both knew that eventually they would have to get to the point, namely the reason of her visit to his apartment.

"There is something bothering you, Bones. I can tell."

"Booth… I…"

"Relax. Take your time and tell me."

"It's not easy."

"Bones, I'm your partner. You can tell me anything. Go ahead. I won't interrupt. I'll catch up if I need to."

"All right. I was thinking. I wanted to be not selfish by having a progeny, but I was _being_ selfish in asking you to be just the sperm donor. A child benefits from having two parents, and I know you are an excellent parent, Booth. I see the proof of that in Parker. So yes, I have decided to allow you to be the father of the baby in every respect, when I decide to have it."

"Thank you, Bones. I could ask for nothing more. Thank you."

"Our child is going to be exceptional."

"I wouldn't doubt that for a second. Not with us being the parents."

"There is another thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm all ears."

"Well, I gave the matter a lot of thought and decided to keep artificial insemination as a last resort."

"Huh?"

"Booth, all our friends were aghast at what I was proposing. Their arguments made me realize something about us."

"Go on."

"You asked if I need a guy to get pregnant. The answer is yes, I need one. You."

"That's why I gave my… stuff at the clinic."

"No, Booth, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me, Bones. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you and you know it. Tell me what you want."

"I want you," she blurted out. "All of you, not just your semen."

"Bones, you can have me."

"Really?"

"Really," he said smiling. "Let me tell you a little secret. I want you too, Bones."

"Angela and Sweets were right, we do have deep feelings for each other."

"We do," he nodded.

"Just how deep are the feelings you have for me?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Of course I want the truth, Booth. Don't hold anything back."

"Fine. Bones, I love you, OK? I have been in love with you for a long time. I knew, almost from the moment I laid eyes on you, that you are the one. And trust me. When talking to older couples, who have been together for a very long time, it's always the guy that says 'I knew'. And I can see us together for thirty, forty, fifty years, Bones. I know. I've always known."

"My turn. Until recently I believed feelings are ephemeral. To me love was just a series of chemical reactions in the brain. But the very strong feelings I have developed for you don't fit any definition other than that of love. Therefore, I'm led to the conclusion that I love you too, Booth."

"I would like to kiss you now, Bones."

"I would like that very much, Booth."

He wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close. Her own arms snaked around his neck, pulling him down to her and deepening the kiss. They were kissing for what seemed like an eternity, until the lack of oxygen forced them to break it off. As they parted staying close enough for their noses to be touching, they were breathing heavily. Both were excited at what was happening. They were finally becoming what they had both wanted for so long: a committed couple. The child Brennan wanted and Booth had agreed to give her would only strengthen their bond. They were in perfect sync with each other as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom.

-o-

Bones had once told Booth's FBI mentor that she was very good in bed, but her partner had no direct knowledge. Right now, finally having direct knowledge after several hours of making love with her in his bedroom, Booth was wholeheartedly agreeing. In his opinion, Bones was the nastiest, freakiest sex kitten he'd ever known. He was pretty sure that some of the things they'd done were illegal in certain states, quite possibly in DC, too. And he was really proud of himself for having managed to exhaust her, even though he got pretty much wiped out in the process. At least the bed had held and not come apart, which was a minor miracle considering what had taken place in it. He was still holding her lovingly as he fell asleep.

Brennan was still snuggled up against her lover in the morning, as she discovered upon waking up. The overall soreness and mild cramping she was feeling spoke volumes about the intensity of last night's lovemaking. For the moment she was content to relax and savor the feel of Booth next to her.

"Bones?" Booth asked, his voice still raspy with sleep.

"Uh-huh?"

"Are you awake?"

"Would I be talking to you if I weren't?"

"Good point. Are you hungry?"

"I think so. Our nocturnal activities resulted in our bodies expending prodigious amounts of energy, which will have to be replenished. I find, however, that I'm not yet inclined to get up."

"Tell you what, you can snooze all you want. I'll make breakfast."

"Call if you need any help."

"The only help I'll need will be in eating the goodies I'm gonna make."

"Mmmmhhhhhh."

"Come again?"

"Wake me up when you're done."

"Deal."

-o-

On Monday morning Brennan barged into Sweets' office at the Hoover. "Dr. Sweets, I need to talk to you," she said bluntly.

"Me? You want to talk to me?"

"Yes. I don't give psychology any credence, but you are in a unique position to either be of great help or do a lot of damage."

Sweets was instantly intrigued. So much that he did not complain about her showing up without an appointment. "Please take a seat, Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you. As I recall, you expressed reservations about me using Booth's sperm to get pregnant. You even threatened to break up our partnership."

"Let me be frank, Dr. Brennan. The arrangement you were proposing would not guarantee that there would be no interpersonal complications. Far from it, in fact."

"I understand. But this is not why I'm here."

"Please continue."

"What would your position be if Booth and I were in a committed, long term monogamous relationship? I know the Bureau's policy about agents fraternizing with other agents or consultants."

"I would consider it a most natural development, given how well I have come to know you both. As for your professional relationship, I'd try to find a way to preserve it."

"Thank you, Dr. Sweets." She rose to leave. "Have a nice day."

"Dr. Brennan, wait!"

"Yes, Dr. Sweets?"

"Are you and Booth planning on pursuing a personal relationship?"

"Not planning, we are already in one. As of Friday night, we are a committed couple."

"YES! FINALLY!" Sweets jumped up and performed a victory dance.

"Excuse me?"

"Believe it or not, I was rooting for you guys."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. I feel, however, that I must point out something to you. If you have started a relationship, sooner or later Agent Booth will want to make it more… official."

"If you mean that he will want us to get married eventually, I have given the matter some thought and decided to say yes when he proposes."

"Really?"

"Yes. We agreed to be together and at some point have children. Getting married is a natural step to take, all things considered."

"Be sure to let him know. You just made my day, possibly the whole week."

She just smiled and left. Next stop, Booth's office. She found him handing out assignments to his subordinate agents. He noticed her at the entrance to the bullpen and smiled.

"Hiya Bones."

"Hello, Booth."

"What brings you here? We didn't get a new case."

"Oh, I just wanted to leave this for Caroline." She held up a folder. "And I dropped by Dr. Sweets' office for a chat."

"You saw Sweets on your own accord?" Booth asked suspiciously.

Brennan motioned with her eyes towards his office. He instantly got the message and they went in, closing the door behind them.

"Booth, over the weekend I made it abundantly clear how much I love you, and so did you. In addition to our more intimate relationship, however, I value our professional partnership, as it was what led to us becoming a couple. I want us to continue working together. Hence my visit to Dr. Sweets. I wanted to know how he would view this latest development."

"Exactly what did you tell Sweets, Bones?"

"The truth. That we are in a committed and intimate relationship, and that we're planning to have children. I must confess I was surprised at his reaction to the news."

"Meaning?"

"He was overjoyed to hear about us, to the extent that he did a victory dance right in front of me. He also promised to fully support our partnership."

"That's very good news indeed, Bones. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You can thank me later. I believe I can disable the surveillance of the Egyptian section at the Jeffersonian storage area. They have a perfect replica of Cleopatra's bed there."

"You are insatiable. Have I ever told you that?"

"There's a lot of lost time to make up for, Booth," she said seriously.

-o-

Booth rolled on his back and fought to catch his breath. "Wow," he finally managed to say. "That was…"

"Amazingly wicked," Bones finished the sentence for him.

"Oh yeah." He pulled her to him and she melted into his embrace.

"Angela was right. This bed certainly helps put one in the mood for quality sex."

"Huh?"

"She and Hodgins have made it more authentic – her words – several times. It's our turn now."

"They did it on this bed?"

"Yes. And apparently they didn't know about the surveillance down here at first, so one of their encounters was captured on tape. She told me about it."

"Now I get what you meant about disabling the surveillance."

"The camera is over there. See it?"

"Yep. Come on now, let's get dressed and go grab something to eat."

"We'll need sustenance if we are to keep performing to the standards we have gotten used to."

"Bones, you're really sexy when you talk squint."

She smiled as she got up and started getting dressed. "I believe you'll find today's offering at the cafeteria quite appetizing."

-o-

On Friday, he picked her up from work early. They were case-free at the moment and Cam had no problem with Brennan leaving earlier than usual. Then they drove to Parker's school, as Booth had him for the weekend.

"Shall we tell Parker about us?"

"I think we should tell him at some point, Bones."

"You know, he once asked me when you and I would become a couple."

"I know. He keeps asking me the same question."

"Good to know we have his support, too. But what about the other thing? Should we tell him that we are planning on having a child together?"

"Yes. I don't want to keep secrets from my son."

Parker saw the SUV and ran to it, yanking one of the rear doors open and jumping in. "Hi Dad! Hi Bones!"

"Hello Parker. How was school?"

"It was okay. I aced science."

"Good job, little man," Booth said approvingly.

"Max had taught me the stuff in the test last week," Parker said proudly.

"I'll thank him when I see him, Bub."

"So, you heard my news. What about you? When are you going to ask Bones out, Dad?"

"He has asked me out several times, Parker," Bones said.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what…? Oh! I understand. Well, your father and I are dating as of last week."

"Cool!"

"Glad you think so," Booth said.

"Well, it's impossible not to. Bones is smart, cool and very pretty."

"Thank you, Parker."

"You are welcome. Dad needed to sex up, too."

"Parks!" Booth almost swerved off the road.

"I should drive if you are going to react like this, Booth. I'd rather not become an organ or bone donor."

"I always drive, Bones."

"I'm an excellent driver," she reminded him. Then she turned to Parker. "I think you should defer to your father's sensibilities, especially when he's driving."

"OK Bones."

"Parks, how would you feel about becoming a brother?" Booth asked.

"Duh, you know I always wanted a brother. Or a sister. Why ask?"

"Now that Bones and I are dating, we agreed to have kids some day."

"I'm gonna be a big brother? Cool! Thanks guys!"

-o-

About eighteen months later…

"GET HER OUT OF ME!" Bones screamed in the delivery room. The last contraction had been more painful than any of the preceding ones.

"You should have had the epidural when the good doctor suggested it, Bones. Instead you gave us a load of crap about natural childbirth…"

"Shut up, Booth," she growled. "You'll pay for that smartass remark by sleeping on the couch for the remainder of the week."

"Whatever you say, love." He knew his wife pretty well. In addition to it being Wednesday, which meant that in all likelihood she would be discharged from the hospital on Friday, thus leaving him with a maximum of two nights of couch duty, there was every possibility of Bones canceling the punishment and demanding that he perform his conjugal duties instead.

-o-

Everyone jumped up when Booth entered the waiting room holding a pink bundle in his arms. The happy couple's extended family immediately gathered around him.

"Guys, I'd like to present to you Baby Bones, also known as Joy Christine Brennan-Booth."

"Hello sis," Parker said simply when his turn to see the baby came. "I'm Parker, your big brother." He gently stroked her cheek with a finger, which she immediately grabbed with a tiny hand and made happy little noises.

"She likes you, Parks."

"I know, Dad. I'm so happy."

"I believe it's time for her to meet Michael," Angela said, picking up her baby son from his stroller.

"Those two together could conceivably blow the Jeffersonian day care center sky high," Wendell commented.

"That's absurd," Booth said, parroting his wife. "Infants do not know how to cause explosions and in any case there are no suitable materials in a day care center." Everyone laughed.

"Still, they make a cute couple, even now," Daisy said. "Imagine how they'll be in, say, sixteen years from now."

"Daisy, my daughter won't be dating until she's twenty one," Booth declared. No one believed him.

Angela left her son in Hodgins' care and went to see her best friend. "How are you feeling, Sweetie?"

"Drained. Joy is a good sized baby."

"Yeah, she's tall. Like her Mom."

"It was worth it. And you were right all along, Ange."

"I'm always right. But about what this time?"

"Remember when you advised me to get naked together with Booth and devour each other in a passionate frenzy? We did exactly that. And I don't regret it one little bit."

-o-

"Home at last, Bones," Booth said as he carried their stuff back from the hospital, while his daughter was lovingly cradled in her mother's arms.

"We had a great time though. Joy did, too." After Bones was discharged from the hospital, they and their friends and families went to celebrate at the Founding Fathers. Then she spied her husband picking up pillows and bedclothes from their bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"You banished me to the couch for the rest of the week, remember?"

"I did?"

"Uh-huh. Right before Joy came out."

"Forget about it. You're not going anywhere. You stay here until I put Joy in the nursery, because I have a serious case of postpartum hornyitus."

"What was that again?" Booth yelled after her, thinking he'd not heard her right.

"I know we can't have intercourse for the next few weeks, but there are other ways to give each other pleasure. And I missed our various sexual acts a lot," Bones explained when she returned to their room. "I just made up a pseudo-Latin term to describe my condition, similar to terms such as Desertus operativus Idioticus in those cartoons we like to watch with Parker."

"You are canceling my punishment."

"Yes. It is commuted to cuddling with me in our bed. As for the arousal I'm feeling, there are safe ways to deal with it."

"Anything you want, Bones."

THE END


End file.
